Je ne connais rien de mieux
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: Shizaya. Simon contemple un moment d'un jour normal dans les rues d'Ikebukuro.


**Rating : **T, comme dans Mister T

**Paring : **Shizaya, comme dans pain pita

**Warning **: Quelques peu de yaoi, tsundere-isme de la par de Shizu, et Iza qui est… Iza, quoi xD

**Disclaimer **: J'ai le malheur d'annoncer que cet anime n'est sûrement pas à moi.

**Note : **L'idée me vient des derniers épisodes. L'un d'eux finit… avec deux balle sur Shizu ! Alors la moitié du prochain, ils parlent que dalle, et ayant le mahleur de m'être attachée à lui… bah je stressais. Alors quand j' l'ai vu arriver chez Shinra, j'étais genre, « Fuck you, man ! Pourquoi j'étais inquiète pour commencer… »

Et le truc du baiser est une référence à une meme de 9gag… j'ignore si vous verrez même de ce dont je parle, mais le trollface est une meme, me gusta aussi… bref x)

Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise. C'est aussi très contemplatif, je trouve…

**Je ne connais rien de mieux**

_Par Pervy Otaku_

« Mon p'tit Izayaaaaaa ! »

Un hurlement rauque, puis le son assourdissant d'une pauvre benne à ordure innocente lancée à travers la rue presque déserte sur un maigrichon aux cheveux noirs, qui se contenta d'esquiver d'un mouvement plus souple que ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre de quelqu'un de cette apparence, gardant tout de même un sourire amusé, et bien énervant pour le jeune homme blond aux habits de barman tout de travers suite à ses mouvements effrénés lorsq u'il avait lancé la benne à ordure, cassant en deux une cigarette à peine entamée, une veine grossie par la colère battant à sa tempe alors que ses lunettes fumées rencontraient le sol.

_Ce sentiment… c'est certainement l'un des seuls sentiments qu'il ressent aussi fort face à quelqu'un._

Simon regardait la scène de loin, tendant un prospectus sur son restaurant de sushi à une jolie jeune fille au style extravaguant, lançant de grands sourires amicaux en lui vantant les mérites de ses sushis russes, regardant tout de même les deux guignols, Shizuo étant commencé à courir après ce — pauvre n'allait certes par coller à celui-là, valait mieux oublier les adjectifs mélioratifs de ce genre. Izaya se sauvait donc en évitant les objets divers qui volaient à travers l'air vers lui, lançant des surnoms affectueux, et très efficaces pour pomper l'air de Shizuo qui perdait tout calme et sens moral et lui lançant une vieille dame promenant son chihuahua enveloppé dans un petit tricot rose.

Le Russe réprima un rire en entendant Karisawa débiter des grands mots sur l'amour de gars, le Boys Love, criant bien fort qu'il était plus que certain que Shizo-san ressentait quelque chose de fort face à Izaya, et des choses très incompréhensibles à l'oreille profane — ou au non-otakus, même si Yumasaki ne semblait pas comprendre beaucoup plus…

_Shizuo ressent-il quoique ce soit de plus fort que cette haine envers Izaya ?_

Question qui lui passa par l'esprit lorsqu'un lampadaire et une phrase horriblement vulgaire s'abattirent en même temps sur l'informateur et fouteur de merde national d'Ikebukuro, qui évita plus que de justesse ce monstrueux assaut, gardant quand même un sourire, démontrant quand même une certaine prudence, nervosité à partir de là, s'approchant de Shizuo en même temps que celui-ci accourut presque vers lui, pour le prendre par le col et grogner quelques injures face à lui, le couteau de poche d'Izaya se pressant entre ses côtes.

_La haine, l'amour… ce sont les deux plus fortes émotions de l'être humain._

Incapable de réprimer un très grand sourire, Simon commença à s'approcher tranquillement, regardant simplement les deux adversaires qui se crachait ou se minaudait des invectives à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de la mamie dans les buissons, leurs deux têtes se rapprochant l'une de l'autre alors que leurs mots devenaient de plus en plus venimeux, leurs regards s'enflammant, s'embrasant et s'éclairant violement de leurs forts sentiments.

« Yo~ calmez-vous, Izaya, Shizuo ! La violence, ce n'est pas bon~ » Il plaça les mains derrière leurs têtes, et les fit se rencontrer assez brusquement, s'amusant un peu sadiquement de les voir s'horrifier face à ce geste, « _Now, kiss~_ », et étant d'autant plus satisfait de savoir intrinsèquement qu'il n'y aurait plus de problèmes dans le coin — mêlant ces deux-là, bien sûr — pour les prochains jours.

Les lâchant finalement, le russe les regarda avec un sourire assez mesquin, mêlé à un certain mystère, « La haine et l'amour sont si proches, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, attention aux esprits indiscrets, et peut-être bien surtout aux vôtres, non ? » Et riant doucement, annonçant encore ses sushis russes, il s'en retourna vers son restaurant, les laissant tout les deux à se demander quelles drogues Simon avait pu inhaler en cette journée maudite…

— **Fin, et Karisawa écrivit pleins de fics dans lesquelles Izaya eut beaucoup d'enfants ! —**

J' me demande bien c' que j'ai fumé aussi, LOL.

Bref, en espérant que ça vous ait plu, même si je l'aime pas trop… Y a quelques temps que j'écris très peu, alors… bref, vive la nuit, j'écris beaucoup quand c' la nuit xD


End file.
